Spitters are for Quitters
by MyDeadQueen
Summary: Matthew Williams the wall flower. Gilbert Beilschmidt the school druggie. Both meet behind the prestigious high school. What mischief is bound to go down? A High school AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. I will never own it. And no one besides the real author will ever own it. But a fan can dream.

A/N: The narrator is supposed to break the fourth wall every now and again.

He was huddled in the corner of a rickety shed behind the prestigious high school, tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks but he made no effort to wipe them away. It would not matter even if a thousand people were there. No-one would pay him any mind. And it's not because he was the most hated. No, quite the opposite, he was well liked by most people, if they remebered him. And more often then not they didn't. In fact they don't even notice him fifty percent of the time, its as if he is totally invisible to people or if they do notice him or takes bit to recognize that he is not his more sociable outgoing popular busybody brother Alfred. And then they are like "whoa what Alfred has a brother. Oh yeah you're, yeah uh-huh you're uhm, yeah Alfreds brother. " Like what the maple? If you can't remember his name don't act like you do. But the story digresses. This boy, Matthew Williams was ecentialy invisible to the world excluding a small group of people. Alfred, their mom and their dad. He had been that way all his life and never expected anything different. The somewhat masculine fair featured boy sat in the corner crying his eyes out for the first time in a while letting his unremakablity get the best of him. He wasn't at all aware of the boy that quickly quietly but loudly busted in the rickety shed.

He santured wherever he went, proud of himself no matter what he did, and giving himself praises of awesomeness with a half smoked blunt smelling like canibis between his forefinger and middle finger, raising it every so often to pull a drag between half pursed lips. He knew just how awesome he was, and it was an awesome amount. It was every one else who was unawesome. Always judging him, correcting him, telling him what to do, comparing him to his bruder and more talented friends, and always assuming he would never amount to much. Basically considering him a dead beat and calling him out on it when ever they see him. Specifically a group of jocks, not all of them just damn near all of them. Wearing their stupidly unawesome orange and gold jackets with their names and numbers on the back, and the name of the mascot on the upper right corner of it. Damn badgers no one gives a fuck, birds are the most awesome thing in the world and should be the mascot and any one who thinks otherwise is not awesome. But fuck that, Gilbert's got bigger problems. The jocks that unnecessarily bully the well built albino have appeared, and they look mighty bored. Which never meant anything good for their victims. Especially Gilbert, it's like they get twice the joy out of tormenting him. Usually he stays to put up a fight but he was looking forward to a good quiet smoke, even if it was illegal. Not that he cared about legality. He immediately made a swift break for the opposite direction, but it was too late they saw him and they took chase after him like some 90's high school story. No not like, they must be. But not like Creakfast Blub, more like Ninute Nen or something along those lines. Anyway back to the protagonist, Gilbert Beilschmidt, he knew they were chasing they didn't make any move to quiet their movements. They chased him to behind the prestigious high school but they reached him too late he had managed to hide himself in the unnoticeable broken down shed. Where he locked the door, well he would have if it wasn't so fucking unawesome. The white haired male could faintly hear the fast paced jack assess getting closer and then getting farther only to get closer again yelling profanities at him like they knew he could hear them, which he's could, but he could also hear the quiet sobbing (with his awesome hearing) of someone in the back of the unawesome shed. He snapped his head around only to see a boy about his age with what looked liked slightly wavy dirty blonde hair. He pressed a finger to his lips and shushed the boy.

"Be quiet, the awesome me is hiding."

The sudden acknowledgement was startling, removing the Canadian from his crying stupor. Sniffling, the boy stood up, wiping his eyes and cheeks with his sleeves. And he quietly made his way to the rickety door he reached out only to be yanked away and pushed back against it. The German, though he claims to be Prussian, then covered Matthews mouth, chests flush against each other, his light purple eyes wide with shock, while his hands moved to his chest to push his assaulter away but found that the taller teens body was like solid rock. It was kind-of arousing. Not that he would outwardly express that. No never. (Maybe) Even when the albino was breathing into his ear, and his legs between his, and the position implicating more sexual interactions. God damn this is hot. Then he let him go backing off and giving him some space. Finally giving Matthew the chance to look at his face, and, Oh Hot Maple, he is good looking. The albino donned a lazy smirk that complimented his arrogant but sexy appearance. Sex red eyes, slightly transparent white hair and toned muscular arms. He was hot and he knew it. The blonde teen must have been staring 'cause the Prussian (just to avoid his "awesome" bitching) smile went from lazy to "I know I'm hot but please stop staring." and he spoke with that just as sexy voice.

"Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer."

The Canadian's face turned beet red

"What are you doing here? Someone like you should be rocking the hallway."

Matthew was totally taken aback not but the question, but the friendliness. People don't notice Matthew no one notices Mathew. But this person did, does.

"No not really. Not unless it's become popular to be totally invisible to people."

"Well shit, wanna talk about it?"

"No not really. I've kind of learned to accept it and roll with it. It's just that every now and again it feels over whelming. Not that you should or would care."

"Yeah I know that feeling." the Prussian said pulling out a blunt. Close to lighting it but stopped to look at the Canadian as if asking for permission. And that's because he was. But it took the teen a minute to realize this. Once he did Matthew nodded his head furiously in embarrassment.

"Back home we got a saying, 'that's not my beer' kind of similar to your 'that's not my problem'. But in this case I'll take a sip from your cup." He finished his sentence by taking a drag and handing it to the smoking virgin teen.

The teen has never smoked anything in his life, ever. And it never occurred to him to try. So when the possibly older teen passed the blunt to him Matt was about to say no. But then he thought to himself 'Why not?' looking down at his hand, then up to his eyes, he made his decision, taking the illegal rolled weed. Matt tenderly put it between his lips holding it with his thumb and index finger. Taking a quick drag just to get it over with, he pulled in the smoke but when he tried to let it out he went into a coughing fit.

"Ack, you knew." some more coughing followed by laughing.

"Yeah you know I did." reaching to take it back.

"Ugh, it tastes weird." the Canadian complained covering his mouth.

"I thought so to when I started." still laughing.

"It gets better after a while. If you're up to it." Gilbert passed the roll back to him. Waiting for him to take it. Not taunting him nor teasing, just giving a simple yes or no question. Yet for some reason to Matthew Williams it feels like the question that will make or break this bud of a relationship. Gilbert Beilschmidt put no pressure on the boy, his face and mannerisms even were all lax.

Gilbert knew what it felt like to be pressured into doing things you rather not do. He did his best to come off as non-forceful as he could, the pain of his actions would forever stay with him when all he had to say was no. Even this moment he regrets it. (but that's not what this story is about.) He should not have offered those boy a smoke. He even went to retract the blunt but before he could the teen took it, and with a smile.

"You know we got a saying here too. 'You only live once.'" Pulling a mischievous smirk from his secret bag or tricks and a much slower drag from the dwindling blunt. Feeling the full force of weed.

There was something about that little smile. But fuck it, it's not that important. Let's just enjoy the quiet of the during class school yard. Well not yet.

"The bell is about to ring, you gonna go?"

"No, I'll hang out here till next period. I assume that you will too."

"The awesome me will never turn down a chance to skip class." both of their eyes were red from the smoking. And the high was starting to set in.

"Hey, I don't know your name. And you don't know mine."

"Wait, you don't know the name of the awesome me? "

"N-no, should I?"

"Hell yeah, the names Gilbert, lowest of the low. Deadbeat of the deadbeats. Losers don't want to hang with me."

"Nope doesn't ring a bell. My name is Matthew but you can call me Matt if you like."

after introduction they spent a good ten minutes, (after the bell) learning a bit about each other.

Gilbert has a brother, and they both only moved to the America's this past year. Gilbert is obsessed with Prussia (and refuses to be called German even though he has nothing against it. Matt thought it was cause he was high, but we know better.) He has a bird named Gilbird. (Egocentric much. Love it!) Once he graduates he wanted to become either a DJ or a politician. He raised his brother. His two best friends are Françis and Antonio, and they have dubbed themselves the Bad Touch Trio.

Mathew has a brother and was raised by his mom and dad. Technically Alfred is his half brother, they share a father. Everything is good. (Kind of) He is Canadian and was raised in Montreal Canada by his birth mother until ten years ago. The closest thing to a real friend he's got is his brother. He has no plans for when he graduates. And has two sex friends. (Whose names shall remain a secret, because this is an oc free fan fiction. And also(Holy fuck Matt.))

By the end of their ten minute conversation they had finished the shared cigarette, which was his last for today. For Gil one and a half blunts do nothing but make him more fun in his own opinion. In terms of alcohol the Prussian was at most, tipsy. But Mathew has no immunity to it. He was lit. He was a sassy sexy mess of self deprecation and inappropriate jokes (must be the French in him). His hair once neat now wild and wavy, his prestigious uniform disheveled, and his eyes glassy from weed and being horny.

"No more for you. You look like you're about to beat your meat."

"It's not necessarily my meat that I'm about to eat."

"I said beat not eat. "

"I know" Mathew then proceeded to crawl to where Gil sat a few feet away proped up against the wall, realizing that the smaller teen wants the D, smirking at his straightforwardness and letting the blonde do as he likes.

Once Matt reached the albino he started to unzip his pants exposing his red and white boxer briefs. It was clear that Gilbert was flaccid.

"Sorry bout that. Never been a fan of other dudes. But knock yourself out

I'm always down for a good blow job." The Canadian smiled while slowly rubbing the clothes cock.

"Nice to meet someone who can appreciate consensual sex." And with that he started licking the still clothed flaccid length.

Slowly the blonde started to alternate between rubbing with his hands and rubbing with lips, blowing his hot breath on it every so often untill, it was half hard. And that didn't take long. He had the Prussian running his hands through his hair, moaning in that deep sexy voice of his. Matt then took in as much of his cock as he could sucking on it as he moved his head up and down lightly scraping his teeth each time he came up. Getting rougher whenever Gilbert tightened his grip in his hair until he his dick was straining to break free.

"Fuck, Mattie. If you continue anymore I'll be done for. "

"That is the plan. Here you seem to be having trouble breathing. Why don't I remove these restrictions." with that Matt pulled his penis free by pulling the boxer briefs down. The white haired male had a rather nice sized length. It stood up at 8 inches and was well endowed. The tip was weeping with pre-come, and quivered in expectation at the hot breath.

"I don't mind you looking cause I know it's awesome but I'm feeling a little impatient and your just that awesome."

"Sorry, I was just admiring your little friend." Matthew stuck out his tongue and dragged it from the base of the engorged cock to its tip. Licking the pre-come, then swallowing the pale length. Sucking up and down twice before pulling away with a resounding pop. Only to start at the base again and working his way up. The Canadian could feel his own cock throbbing. To relieve some of the stress on his own member he slid his hand down into his pants and slowly stroked the burning desire. Moaning into Gil's own member as he did. He no longer teased the nice sized length instead he deep throated him, sucking the entire heat from top to bottom. Bringing him closer and closer to his release. Gilbert tugged roughly on the blonde's hair, pulling him away just as he came. Releasing his seed into his mouth and onto his face. As Gil had spurted so did Matthew, somewhere along the way he had removed his pants and briefs so the sticky substance had been spilled on the floor. The Prussian took a look at Matt as he sat up to find something to clean his face.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you had two sex friends." He said passing his blazer to the other boy.

"Now why would I lie about that?" grabbing the button up shirt and turning it inside out to use.

"Don't know." and then a thought occurred to Gil. Mattie here didn't spit into the shirt he passed him. "Did you, "

Matt just smiled and said "Spitters are for quitters."

The End.


End file.
